Fame for Fangs
by lozzie15
Summary: Sonny Munroe and the cast of So random! are about to have their lifes turned upside down. Literally. They must exchange Fame for Fangs... please review
1. Chapter 1

Life as a vampire

Hey! Lozzie15 here! Or Lauren :) Ive been reading some awesome fics on here! For example there's ''Vampires and werewolves of studio eleven'' Is great! And if you havent read it please do! Anyway im taking a break off drama and this is a vampire fic! Trust me you will enjoy it :D

Summery:

Sonny Munroe and the cast of So random are about to have their lifes turned upside down. Literally. When they are involved in a accident they must exchange fame for fangs :D

Chapter 1

Sonny's POV

I stumbled out of the cinema laughing with my castmates. It was an average Saturday night and we had just been to see '' Monkey cars unleashed 3D'' I looked at the sky. It was filled with stars and the moon was hanging in the sky. I smiled happily. This is the life. Nico and Grady were laughing loudly playing ''Dont step on the cracks'' Tawni was walking next to me talking about makeup and a new version of Coco mocoa Coco coming out in 2011. Zora was walking at the other side of me chatting to me about her latest ''Evil scheme'' Our Limo was waiting for us at the end of the street. I ran over to the limo in my high heels then i tripped laughing. Tawni and Zora helped me up and we all climbed into the limo. The first thing i smelt was alcohol when i sat down on the comfy seats. ''Hey kids! you have fun!' The limo driver shouted a bit too loud. ''Is he drunk?'' I asked Tawni. She dident answer. She was way too busy flicking through the latest tween weekly. Then the limo took off speeding down the street. ''Too fast!'' I yelled. The limo driver took no notice. Neither did my cast. They were too busy laughing and joking at an article about my boyfriend. Yes my boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper. I took my mobile out and tried to text Chad but the limo was going so fast it flew out of my hands. ''Damn it!...Oi! Your going too fast!'' I yelled. This time my cast payed attention. ''Hey..where are we going?'' Zora said looking confused. It was pitch black and we were speeding down an unknown road. Suddenly the Limo got faster. We were screaming now. ''Stop!'' Tawni was shouting. Suddenly i felt the limo we were in tumble over and over untill i was hanging upside down. Our screams were silenced. i felt my blood in my mouth. ''Help!'' I managed to choke. Suddenly there was a figure. A black figure. Then all i saw were pearly white teeth heading straight for me before i got plunged into darkness. But beyond the darkness i felt my whole body burning.

And thats how our human lifes ended.

Four months later

Okay. My name is Sonny Munroe. And yes im a newborn vampire. My human life ended four months ago on the way back from a cinema with my cast. Thats all i can remember. The rest is a blur. Anyway. Im sixteen forever. Our ''So called'' Limo driver turned us into vampires because we were literally on the edge of death. Its strange being a vampire. I cant eat or sleep. And today for the first time me and my cast are going back to Condor studio's. The reason? Steven. The guy who turned us has to go ''Away'' for a bit. So we have no choice to go back. We drink animal blood. Thank god. My first days as a newborn i killed at least seven people a day. And Tawni? She went on a rampage. She killed at least ten to fifteen people a day. Nico and Grady were the same as me. And Zora? Lets just say there are ALOT of newborn vamps in hollywood now. We have been hiding in the outskirts of hollywood for a while now. Its great! We can go hunting in the fields at night time and sometimes grab a snack at daytime. Hehe i mean a sweet blooded cheerleader or a cute but sour blooded homeless guy. I cant wait to go back to Condor studio's! So many sweet blooded...tasty...'' Stop it Sonny! I tell myself. You cant lose control! ''Oi! Sonny! Cars here!'' I heard Zora shout. ''Im coming!'' I shouted back. I grabbed my bag,Cell phone and laptop and hurried out of my ''Room'' Also known as a cave.

Chads POV (Next day)

I sat in the cafeteria with my cast. I was worried sick about Sonny. I was also nervous. Her director Marshal said he had spoken to Sonny and said she had ''Changed'' I asked him what she said and he said her voice ''Had changed'' Thats strange. How can her voice change? Anyway she was coming back today. Actually she should already be here. I couldent wait to see her! But what if she realy had changed? Suddenly the door swung open. There was a gasp. Not just a gasp but a guge gasp.I looked towards the door and nearly fainted in shock. The randoms were stood their. Were they the randoms? It was either they were the randoms or there was a new show called ''Angels'' But they were angels. I mean looked like them. Their skin was snowy white and their lips were bright red. Their hair was bright and volumised. And their eyes. I cant even explain them. Their eyes are...Orange. They walk over to a table and sat down. ''Dude...whats up with the randoms?'' Skyler said gawping at Tawni. She was staring at a teen gladiator almost...Hungrily.

I watched as some of the meal or no meal girls got up and walked towards the door. I watched Zora's nose flare. wait...flare? Suddenly she jumped up baring her teeth. The room went silent. she lunged at Sarah a Meal or no meal girl. Zora's hair was...different. She normally had her hair tied up in a crazy style. But today her hair was straightened. Her face was white and her teeth were bared...almost like...No Chad! I watched Tawni grab Zora and drag her out of the room. Zora was growling and clawing at Sarah who was kneeling on the floor gawping. The whole room was silent. ''What...Just happend?'' Portlyn said. ''And worse...Whats happend to your girlfriend?'' Skyler said still staring where the randoms made their dramatic exit. I nodded. ''Whats happend to the randoms? I thought to myself. No matter what i did i was gonna fiind out.

Hey! Please review :)

Lauren xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

''What were you thinking!'' I yelled at Zora. Me and my cast were surrounded round her. ''What? She smelt realy good!'' Zora shot back baring her teeth at me. ''Oi! No need for that!'' Tawni said studying her nails. Then her nose flared. ''What is it?'' Nico said. Ever since Tawni had become a vampire Nico had become very protective over her. ''We are being watched'' Tawni said. She crouched down into a pouncing position, ''Theres no need for that!'' I said pulling her back up. ''I get first dibs on it!'' Zora shouted. ''Erm No! I spotted it first!'' Tawni yelled back trying to attack Zora. They were both growling and snarling at eachother. Then i spoke up. ''Are you guys forgetting something?'' I said putting my hands on my hips looking stern. ''Yeah! i forgot that special substance which makes himan blood alot sweeter!...Thanks Sonny!'' Zora shouted grinning, She looked hungry. So did Nico,Grady and Tawni. So was i. ''No..i mean we dont drink human blood remember?'' They all pulled a face. ''Er Sonny...Animal blood stinks! human blood makes me more pretty!'' Tawni shouted in my face. Her eyes were blazing red. ''Look...whoever is watching us we can share right?'' Grady said. He looked more then hungry. And i was pretty sure he was gonna attack someone soon'' ''Fine! but your the guys getting in trouble if we get caught!'' I yelled. ''From what the vampire police?'' Zora said laughing. ''Come on...they taste better fresh'' I mutterd. I crouched down and bared my teeth. Then i snarled and lunged down the hall at vampire speed. I saw our victim standing in the middle of the hall. It was a realy cute guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Oooo more delicious! I thought grinning. My teeth were bared and i was about to lunge at him when i recognised him. I could tell from his face he had seen our...meeting. ''No!'' I yelled. ''Stop!'' My castmates dident stop. their eyes were black now. ''Mmm I hope Chad dylan pooper tastes good!'' Tawni yelled snarling at Chad. Zora nodded. ''You better taste as good as you smell!'' She snarled. I managed to stop myself. But then i caught his scent. He smelt so good! No wonder my cast were head over heels to get to him! I had to stop them! ''Wait!'' I screamed.

Chads POV

I couldent move. My legs were glued to the floor. Was i dreaming? The randoms were racing down the hall at inhuman speed. They were snarling and had...FANGS! ''Mmm i hope you taste good Chad Dylan Pooper! Tawni yelled snarling at me. Her eyes were black. No all their eyes were black. Zora nodded in agreement getting closer and closer to me. ''You better taste as good as you smell!'' Zora growled baring her teeth. Nico and Grady were grinning. They looked...starving. And their next meal? Me! Had they turned into cannibals? But what was with the eyes and fangs? They were getting closer now. They had slowed down now and were crouching like animals. I was going to die. I was gonna be killed by randoms! What a awfull death! I closed my eyes and awaited my fate when i heard Sonny's voice. It sounded beautifull like the others. ''Wait!''

Hey! Please review :)

Lauren xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

I had to stop them! ''Stop!'' I screamed. Chad was...closing his eyes? Was he mad? I managed to lunge forwards and knock my cast down before they could get to Chad. they were snarling at me and lunging at Chad who had opened his eyes and was looking straight at me. ''What!...Sonny? I had him! He smelt so good!'' Tawni yelled baring her teeth at me. Zora was snarling at me too. ''I was so close!'' She murmerd licking her lips. I told my cast to follow me and they did...reluctently. I walked towards Chad. I tried not to lunge at him because his scent was hypnotising. ''Chad'' I murmerd, '''Chad'' My cast echoed. Their eyes had gone a dark red. ''You have a choice'' I whisperd circling him. He looked scared. Why wasent he running of? I couldent bare Chad's beautifull blue eyes to turn a vicious hunting red. But i had to turn him. If i dident he would tell our secret. ''Whats that?'' He choked. ''Be killed?'' Zora smirked. ''I wish'' She snarled. 'No...be killed or become like us'' I said softly. He looked at me. Tears were streaming down his face. ''What happend to you?'' He whisperd. ''Chad...we got into a accident and...'' Tawni cut me of. ''We're vampires okay? So the choice is become like us or die'' tawni snarled baring her teeth. The others did the same. ''Sonny'' Zora murmerd. I noticed her eyes had gone a dark shade of black. ''Not now'' I murmerd. Then i noticed Tawni,Nico and Grady's eyes had gone the same colour. Oh crap. Before i could hold them back they lunged forwards annd tackled Chad to the ground. ''No!'' I yelled. ''Not yet!'' But it was too late. Tawnis' fangs had already pierced Chads neck. She grinned and lapped up the blood. ''Oi! save some for me!'' Zora shouted biting into the now unconcious Chads neck. ''And us!'' Nico growled lunging at the girls.

Then i noticed Chad was twitching. ''Get of him!'' I thunderd. My cast reluctently got of Chad. Their mouths were smeared with blood. They were grinning. ''Man he tasted good!'' Nico said smiling. ''Yeah! Shame we drained him'' Zora said laughing. I tried to keep calm. Chad was my boyfriend. I should of turned him into a vampire!'' Then Chad started screaming. He was tossing and turning in his unconciosness. ''What? My teeth are not that sharp!'' Tawni shouted grinning. Zora was laughing too. ''Aww did we brake poor Chaddy's perfect skin?'' Nico said howling with laughter. Chad was still screaching in pain. Thanks to my cast the venom was in his blood. It was thrashing round his body changing him. Like is changed me. Now all i needed to do was kill him. But i couldent kill my boyfriend! ''Ill do it'' Zora said lunging forward baring her teeth. I looked at her. ''how did you know that?'' I asked her. She grinned. ''Trust me...a vampire can read minds'' She said. Could Zora read minds! Tawni,Nico and Grady came up to me. ''I get dibs on killing him!'' Nico shouted. Somewhere in Chads unconciousness he could hear us. He let out an even louder scream. ''Or not'' Nico said frowning. ''Ill do it!'' I shouted. I walked up to Chad. He was still twitching and screaming. ''It will be over soon'' i murmerd. Zora came running up to me. She was holding a stake knife. I took it from her and mutterd a flat ''Thanks'' ''Dont worry the venom will heal his wounds'' Zora said smiling. 'And hopefully his ''Chaditude'' '' Tawni mutterd. My cast stood round me. I took a deep breath. I wish i could ;ook into Chads blue eyes one last time. But i couldent. So i lifted the knife and plunged it into Chads heart.

Hey review!

Lauren xxxxx


End file.
